Slip
Slip is an elderly black cat with gold eyes. They are a marriageable cat from the the Mystic Colony. Personality Slip is a friendly elder cat who joins in the border skirmishes when they can, and may discuss fights they were in. They often call the player “kitten”. Den Slip’s den is by the north town entrance, nearby a willow tree. The interior is dark and cannot be seen past the entrance. Daily Routine 8 AM - Exit den, stand by town swamp. 2 PM - Stand south of town swamp. 6 PM - Stand by den. 9 PM - Return to den. Gift Guide Dialogue : Note: The backslash (/) indicates new dialogue or a text break in-game. This is a sample of possible dialogue. Greetings= *“You're a strange-looking one. Where are you from?/ I don't think I've met you before. My name is Slip./ Be seeing you around.” *: ''- Slip, Intro'' *“Don't you have better things to do?/ Why do you even bother? Nothing good will come of this.” *: ''- Zero stars'' *“Do you need me to catch your prey for you, kitten?/ Please find someone else to occupy your time.” *: ''- One star'' *“Greetings kitten. Where are you off to?” *: ''- Two stars'' *“Hello kitten. It's nice to see you today.” *: ''- Three stars'' *“How are you doing (Name)? Stay safe!” *: ''- Four stars'' *“(Name), it’s good to see you!” *: ''- Five stars'' |-|Relationship= Greetings (Dating) *“TBA” *: ''- Slip (White/Blue)'' *“TBA” *: ''- Slip (Green/Yellow)'' *“TBA” *: ''- Slip (Red)'' Greetings (Married) *“TBA” *: ''- Slip'' Dating *“TBA” *: ''- Slip'' Married *“TBA” *: ''- Slip'' |-|General= 2 Stars *“I always see you darting back and forth through town, (Name). What are you up to this time?” *: ''- Slip'' *“Some cats talk about wandering the world. Me? I like my life as it is./ I don't need anything more than the wetland to keep me company.” *: ''- Slip'' 3 Stars *“You seem pretty strong, kitten. You ever joined up with the border skirmishers?/ They protect the wetland and what's rightfully ours. I fight alongside them most days that I'm able to.” *: ''- Slip'' *“You'll have to pardon me today, I've got a nasty scratch from a fight I was in earlier and need to tend to it.” *: ''- Slip'' 4 Stars *“I've really enjoyed having your company lately, kitten. I look forward to our conversations./ You're one of the only kittens that'll give an old cat like me a piece of your day, and I respect that.” *: ''- Slip'' *“I've seen lots of cats that don't belong in the wetland creeping around our borders lately. It ain't right, you know./ They've got their own lands to worry about. Why do they need ours, too?” *: ''- Slip'' |-|Gifts= *“Say can you think of a use for a (Item)? I happen to have an extra. It's yours now, kitten.” *: ''- Slip Gift'' *“Don't worry about that gift I gave you. It was nothing, really. I just happened to have an extra, that's all.” *: ''- Slip, After Gift'' *“Hmmm... I was planning on surprising you with a gift, but it doesn't look like you can take one right now. You've got too much stuff on your paws at the moment!” *: ''- Slip Gift (Full Inventory/Holding Item)'' *“Aww, what a thoughtful gift! You really know how to make an old cat happy, don't you kitten?” *: ''- Favorite Gift'' *“Hey, that's a great gift! I love these, (Name). Thanks.” *: ''- Loved Gift'' *“How nice of you! I do like these quite a bit.” *: ''- Liked Gift'' *“Oh, that's very nice of you. Thanks for the gift, kitten.” *: ''- Neutral Gift'' *“No thank you.” *: ''- Disliked Gift'' *“Thanks, but no thanks.” *: ''- Hated Gift'' |-|Misc.= *“You're looking a little scratched up and bruised, kitten! Maybe visit the doctor soon?” *: ''- Slip (Player Low Health)'' *“Are you eating enough, kitten? Do you need me to feed you?” *: ''- Slip (Player Low Hunger)'' |-|Weather= *“I was thinking about going out and hunting today, but on second thought I think I'll just stay here./ Couldn't see a mouse if it crept up on my front paws today. Too much fog.” *: ''- Slip, Foggy'' *“It's a nice day today, wouldn't you agree?/ You're free to join me and soak up some of the sun today, kitten.” *: ''- Slip, Sunny'' *“Be careful today, kitten. The clouds aren't happy about something!” *: ''- Slip, Thunderstorm'' |-|Festivals= *“I remember coming to the Spring Festival as a kitten. So much of it is still the same as I remember it!” *: ''- Slip, Spring'' *“Traveling is for younger cats, but I always try to catch the festivals. They're too enjoyable to miss.” *: ''- Slip, Summer'' *“Autumn is a lovely time for a celebration. Not too hot and not too cold!” *: ''- Slip, Autumn'' *“One more year goes by... I hope it was a good one for everybody!” *: ''- Slip, Winter'' *“Go easy on an old cat, won’t you?” *: - Game Rival *“It's nice to be paired with such a capable young cat like yourself. We can do this!” *: - Game Teammate |-|Outsider= *“I don't usually talk to cats from the other colonies, but I'll make an exception for you. You seem alright, kitten.” *: ''- Slip'' *“I join the Mystic Colony’s border skirmishes pretty often. If we ever meet on the battlefield, don’t take it personally.” *: ''- Slip'' |-|Hide= Trivia *Slip mentions frequently joining battles in their youth and still does. *Slip is one of eight custom cats, created by a Kickstarter backer. Category:Cats Category:Custom Cats Category:Marriageable NPCs Category:NPCs Category:Residents Category:The Mystic Colony